


Truest Love

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Maleficent [7]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Difficult Decisions, F/F, Future Fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent halted in mid-air and floated to the ground, aghast at the sight in front of her—Aurora, her sweet Aurora, feet bare in the grass, hair a tangled mess, her wedding dress torn and covered in dirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truest Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Aurora/Maleficent - wedding.

“Maleficent!”

Maleficent’s eye snapped open and she flew down from her perch atop the tallest tree in the Moors, the tree she often went to when she wanted to hide from the rest of the world.  And no day made her want to hide more than her queen’s wedding day.

“Maleficent,” Aurora called again, out of breath as she ran along the shoreline of the pond.  “Maleficent, where are you?”

Maleficent rushed through the brush of the forest and came out into the clearing.  She halted in mid-air and floated to the ground, aghast at the sight in front of her—Aurora, her sweet Aurora, feet bare in the grass, hair a tangled mess, her wedding dress torn and covered in dirt.  “Beastie,” Maleficent said carefully, “what have you done?”

Aurora burst into tears and rushed into Maleficent’s arms.  “Oh, I _can’t_ , I just can’t…I cannot marry him.”

Maleficent exhaled deeply and enveloped Aurora in her arms.  Her hands shook, but she resolved to remain steady for Aurora.  “Why?  Why now, on the day of?”

Aurora looked up, face pink and swollen, hair veil sliding off her gold hair.  “Oh, Maleficent.  You know why.”


End file.
